Falco and Katt
by TheDusky
Summary: Just a small fanfic I wrote. It's about Falco and Katt.
1. Chapter 1

Falco and Katt's night

This is just a small fanfic I wanted to write after seeing a lot of these types in the Star Fox category. Being a fan of SF, and my favorite characters other than Wolf, Fox, Bill and Leon, would be Falco and Katt. I hope you enjoy this small story. It starts kind of slow, but picks up it's pace by the end.

After defeating Andross from destroying the Lylat System, the Star Fox mercenary team, after being payed handsomely by General Pepper, where treated to a few drinks at the local bar. They were all seated at one, long table that could hold up to ten people. Fox, Bill, Slippy, and Peppy were conversing with each other at one side of the dimly lit table. Falco, on the other hand, was at the other side, alone, deep in thought.

What he had seen during his time in the Lylat War depressed him some, especially what he saw at Zoness. Falco had a deep, soft side for nature and civilization, which few people knew about. His sight at what was done to Corneria City made him distraught and when he saw how Zoness was polluted and turned into a wasteland, he was nearly brought to tears. While he was deep in thought, the only person besides Falco who knew about his soft side came and sat in front of him. Falco didn't even notice her until he saw a pink furred hand tap his.

"Hello?" said a soft, female voice.

"! Uh…Katt, what are you doing here?"

Katt giggled some and said "Now is that anyway to greet a girl?"

Falco looked at the feline, who was dressed in a catching, pink, dress. He rolled his eyes. "Why can't you bother someone else?"

"I know you're happy to see me, stop lying." She said in a flirty voice.

Falco sighed and asked "So, why are you here?"

"I can't just say hi to a friend?" She asked innocently.

"I guess." Falco muttered. Katt soon motioned for the waiter to bring another glass to the table.

"You look good, been working out?" She asked.

Falco blushed. "Shut up, I know what you're doing."

Katt laughed and sipped some of her champagne.

They soon started talking. Talking about missions they've went on, missions they're going to go on, and the like.

Half an hour passed of them talking, and Katt looked at Falco into his eyes and said "You know, we haven't spoken in such a long time. Not since you left to join Fox in his team."

Falco muttered "Thank God for that."

Katt playfully hit him on his hand and said "You better take that back."

Falco smiled and said "If I don't, you will….?"

Katt smiled too. Hers, however, was a mischevious smile.

"If you don't…."

Falco felt something against his shoe. At first, he didn't notice. Then, he felt it go up his leg. It felt like someone's foot.

Falco turned red. Katt started giggling at this.

"You sorry now?"

Falco felt it go up even more, until it soon started passing his crotch. It gently rubbed against his now erected penis.

Falco turned to where the rest of his friends were.

Fox looked at Falco, concerned.

"Falco, are you all right?"

"Uh….Er…..Shut up…."

Fox turned to see Katt, grinning at Falco. Fox then look under the table and saw what was happening.

"Uh…I need to use the….the…bathroom!" Falco spluttered.

He got up and almost ran to the bathroom.

Fox moved closer to Katt and said "Wow, I never thought I would see Falco so….red."

"Well, it IS possible." Katt said. "By the way, don't I owe you a kiss?"

Fox's orange face turned red, just like Falco's.

"Uh…I need to go to the restroom too."

Fox got up and nearly ran to the bathroom, just like Falco did.

Katt laughed to herself and drank the rest of her champagne.

When Falco came back, he was back to his regular color.

"You know, that little prank you just pulled wasn't so funny."

"Come on, you loved it."

Falco just sighed.

After their outing at the bar, Falco escorted Katt to her apartment. Her apartment was just a walk from the bar. As they walked, they began conversing again, just like they did at the bar.

Before any of them realized it, they were at Katt's apartment.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Falco said.

"You can stay for a while, if you'd like." Katt said.

Falco's eyes lit up. "Just for a while."

Katt turned on the television set in her living room.

"We can watch a movie if you'd like, they're playing Faces of Evil tonight."

Falco just nodded.

The movie was very horrible. It had extreme close ups that were just not needed, and horrible acting and dialogue. By the end of the movie, Falco was ready to leave.

"I'm going to go now, Katt. Good night."

That's when he noticed she fell asleep. And she fell asleep against his shoulder.

Falco blushed and tried to get her off without waking her up. It didn't work.

"Falco? Oh, I must have fell asleep."

She soon saw who she fell asleep cudling with and who was blushing in front of her.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that."

She then started heading to her bedroom.

"It get's lonely in here."

That was all she said. Falco got the hint.

The next thing Falco knew, he was laying, naked, in Katt's bed, next to Katt, who was also naked.

Both were breathing heavily, as if they had done something that required a lot of energy.

Katt was snuggling with Falco, who was kissing her on her cheek. Katt purred softly.

"That was..That was…" Katt whispered.

"…..Amazing?" Falco finished.

"Yes…."

They soon fell asleep, holding each other.

That morning, Falco woke up. He was still naked, and when he turned to see Katt, she wasn't there anymore. He heard singing in the kitchen.

Falco got dressed and headed towards where the singing was.

"Hope you like eggs."

Falco took a long look at Katt. She was dressed in just a bedroom robe, which caught his eye.

They both ate together and talked some more. That was when Falco's cell phone rang.

It was Fox.

"Falco, where are you? We were going to head back up to the Great Fox to keep watch. Are you coming?"

Falco paused.

"Yes, I'll be there in about an hour."

He hanged up and looked at Katt.

"Let's keep this little…..play date a secret, okay?" Katt whispered.

"Sure."

They both kissed. A long kiss. As soon as it ended, Falco left.

That night, Katt heard someone knock on her door. She opened it. She didn't see anyone at her door. Then she looked down. A vase, full of roses, was sitting on the floor.

"Oh, Falco…."


	2. Chapter 2

Falco and Katt chapter 2

A new addition to my story. I originally didn't plan on doing chapters, but I got good reviews and new ideas for this story and I decided "Why not?". Hopefully you guys enjoy!

Falco was on his way to the Cornerian Airbase, where he had kept his ARWING in the night before. Hopefully the rest of his team wasn't mad at him because he was late.

As he approached the garage where the ARWING was in, he noticed two mechanics, who were mice. One of them was clad in Red, and the other in Green. When he was ready to get in the ARWING, he noticed the power going out. It was flickering on and off.

"Hey, do you guys know why the power is doing this?"

"Hmmmm", said the Green clad one.

The Red clad one went over to a small, break room that was in the garage. He soon said out loud "Aha, here's the problem, too many toasters!"

He unplugged them and came back, holding a loaf of bread.

"Ya know what they say, all toasters toast…"

He paused.

"TOAST!"

"Uh..Yeah."

He hopped in the ARWING and soon took off.

The Great Fox was probably in orbit, so it wouldn't take him long to get there, he thought.

He then tried getting the Great Fox's frequency. Once he got it, he saw Rob on the screen.

"Hey Rob, can you tell the team I'm already on my way?"

"Yes." Rob said in a robotic voice.

"By the way, why are you so late?"

Falco nearly screamed when Rob asked this.

"Uh..I..uh…Slept in."

Rob didn't seem to believe it.

"Ok." He said.

A few minutes later, he was at the Great Fox's docking bay, which was now open. He then went up in the elevator that lead to the main headquarters.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." He announced.

Fox looked up at Falco. "Hey Fal, how come you're so late."

"Uhh…Just slept late I guess."

Slippy soon came up to Falco. "Hey Falco, we made some drinks earlier, but we left you yours, you want it?"

Falco smiled at Slippy. "Yes, thank you."

Slippy soon walked towards Peppy, confused looking, and said "He did just thank me, right?"

Peppy laughed and said "I think he just did."

Falco turned to Fox and asked "When are we able to go home?"

"About six o clock. How come?"

"Oh, I just need to get something for someone."

"Oh, ok."

The team then started their mission, which was to keep watch near a Cornerian space base. Before any of the team knew it, it was five thirty.

"Well Fal, I guess we can all go home now" Fox said.

Rob steered the Great Fox near Corneria, and soon, they were at the Cornerian Airbase, where all their ARWINGs were kept. The Great Fox, after having all ARWINGs depart, went back into the blue sky, where the Great Fox is kept when stationary.

As soon as the team where on ground, Peppy asked "Hey, who wants to go to that Italian place for a drink and some food?"

All said they'd love to go. Except Falco. Falco was walking away from the group.

"Hey Falco, you coming?" Slippy asked.

"No, I'm fine. I need to get something for someone." He replied.

He said goodbye and soon departed. He was soon inside a flower shop.

The clerk, an old poodle lady, came to help him pick what to get.

"Who are you trying to get these flowers for? Your mother, sister, a girlfriend?"

Falco just smiled. "Just a friend."

The lady smiled back. "Well, can you describe her?"

"Sure."

Falco then went on how him and Katt have been friends for nearly their whole lives, and how her eyes were simply beautiful and how he's had a crush on her ever since he knew her but never admitted it and how they both had an intercourse last night. The lady listened with patience and interest. "Well, I have the perfect gift for her than."

She than held up a vase. A vase full of beautiful roses. "She'll love these."

"Thanks." Falco said as he pulled out his wallet. That's when he realized he hadn't brought enough money for the roses. Falco's smile dropped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, son?"

She then looked at Falco's wallet. "Oh."

She then said "Here, just give me all you have right now. It doesn't matter, I'd never sleep at all if I let you walk away empty handed."

"Thank you." Falco whispered.

That evening, he walked right up to where Katt's apartment was. He knew what he would do now. As a kid, Falco would ding-dong-ditch people around his neighborhood when he was bored. He became quite skilled at it. He knew what he would do now. He put the vase right in front of her door. He then knocked loudly on her door. He soon heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

"Shit!"

He soon ran away from the door and into the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed, he heard the door open. He thought he could hear someone, a girl's voice, giggle and pick it up. He sighed, relieved his plan worked. He soon started blushing. As soon as he came out of the complex, he headed home.

"I'm so smooth." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Falco and Katt chapter 3

It was around eleven in the morning when Katt decided she would pay Falco a visit. She had bought a present for him, just like how he did with her. She got dressed and started heading out to the Cornerian Airbase. She had her "Cat's Paw" in the garage of the airbase. Maybe she would even run into him.

When she got there, however, she didn't see him. His ARWING was already gone. She instead saw, however, two mechanics, one in Red clad, the other in Green clad. The Green clad one approached her.

"Hey Miss, how did you reverse engineer this aircraft from the Venom army?"

"Well, I have a few friends who know about mechanical things, and I myself know how to reverse engineer things anyway, so it wasn't that hard."

"Can you tell us how you did it?"

"Sorry, I can't remember, it was a long time ago."

The Red clad mechanic told the Green clad mechanic "Come on Luigi! Maybe we can check out the enclosed instruction book!"

The two soon walked away.

"What idiots."

She soon took off from the base, and before whe knew it, she saw a dogfight happening between some remaining Venom aircrafts and four ARWINGs.

Fox and his team flew ARWINGs.

Katt then booted her aircraft at it's top speed, and shot down a few enemies down.

She then went on the communication radio.

"Are you going to hog all the fun?"

When Falco heard this, he nearly flew his ARWING into a nearby asteroid.

"Katt!"

"That's me."

Great, she's going to embarrass me infront of everyone again, Falco thought.

"Katt, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you guys again. I haven't spoken to any of you in a week."

On Cornerian aircrafts, it is possible to "choose" frequencies to talk to. Most just select all frequencies, but if you'd like to have a two way conversation without anyone listening, you can "select" frequencies. Katt did just that. She chose only Falco's frequency, so no one else can hear what she was about to say.

"Thanks for the roses."

"Uhh…Katt, this isn't the time now."

Katt just giggled. Her giggling stopped when a yellow laser hit her ship.

She selected all frequencies.

"I got these guys on my tail!"

Just then, another voice came in. It said "Hahahaha, you can't escape me!" It was the pilot of the enemy aircraft.

"I'll help." Fox said. But then he saw Falco do something that surprised him. Falco put his ARWING to it's top speed and, with dual lasers, shot down the enemy aircraft.

"Wow." Katt said "That deserves a kiss!"

"Uhh…Err….Can't you bother someone else?"

Katt laughed at Falco's embarrassment. Then, another voice came in. This one was robotic.

"Ha ha ha ha, Falco turns red when Katt flirts with him!"

"Shut up Rob!"

Soon after that, the team were done with their mission and decided to take a break in the Great Fox.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I stay with you for a while?" Katt asked innocently.

Falco's heart raced tremendously.

"Sure." Fox answered.

Thanks, Fox, Falco thought.

The whole team were now in the Great Fox, talking about just anything that came across their minds.

Falco, however, was not with them. Falco was getting ready to take a shower. He didn't want Katt knowing because he was afraid of her embarrassing him again. He just slipped quietly to where the restroom was.

Katt was trying to look for Falco. She was hoping on talking to him alone, she wanted to thank him for what he did today and what he bought her last week. She looked in his room, and she noticed that his drawer was open, as if some clothes were taken out. She then noticed the sound of a shower running upstairs. She giggled. She first made sure that whoever was taking a shower upstairs was NOT Fox, Slippy, or Peppy. She then took an elevator up to where the sound was coming from. She saw a door, with the sound coming from behind it. She peeked in, and saw a Gameboy with the name "SLIPPY" written on it. Some of Falco's clothes were on the floor. It's him, she thought.

Falco often liked to think while taking a shower, it was a great way to be alone and just think about anything. He was thinking about what he should say to Katt. He was looking forward to talking to her alone, but he was concerned she would flirt with him loudly and make everyone else hear. He hoped she wouldn't tell anyone about what happened last week.

His train of thought came to a crash when he felt someone else's presence.

"Hello?"

He peeked around the corner of the shower curtain.

What he saw nearly made him have a heart attack.

Katt was standing there. Naked. Smiling.

"Shhhh." She whispered.

She advanced towards him and stepped into the shower with him. Falco was still in a daze.

"Are you going to keep that stupid face on or are we going to do this?" Katt asked.

Falco laughed quietly at how abrupt she was, and how similar she was to him.

They kissed just as he entered her.


	4. Chapter 4

Falco and Katt chapter 4

Slippy was in his room, searching for his Gameboy. He had wanted to play some Pac-man today and beat Fox's high score, but he just couldn't seem to find it. Then, he remembered, he had left it in the bathroom when he went to fox a plumbing problem the other day. He then went towards the elevator that took him to the floor above where the restrooms and showers are located. As he approached, he heard the sound of water running. He remembered seeing Falco walk towards the restroom earlier with some clothes in his hand. He won't mind if I just knock on the door and ask to come in, Slippy thought.

Falco and Katt were really getting into it. Their orgasms were starting and both were trying to be as quiet as possible. They were having the time of their life.

That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit!" They both whispered.

Behind the door, they heard Slippy say "Hey Falco, can I come in? I left something in here and I wanted to get it back."

"Stay behind the curtain." Falco whispered to Katt.

"Yeah, uh, you can get whatever you want, just be quick!" Falco yelled to Slippy.

"Thanks Falco!"

"Uh, sure."

Slippy soon left and Katt and Falco were again alone. Katt was laughing.

"Now that was close!" She said.

"Yeah."

"Let's finish this!"

The two were soon back to what they were doing before.

Slippy was walking back to his room when he noticed that the Pac-man cartridge was not in the Gameboy. He must have left it in the bathroom too!

Slippy turned around back towards the bathroom.

Falco and Katt had just hit their climaxes and were out of the shower, still naked, and kissing.

"God, I would have just loved to see his face if he saw us like this." Falco said.

"Hehe, yeah."

"Saw me like what?"

Falco and Katt turned around to where that voice came from. Slippy was in the doorway and was about to say something when he was what Falco and Katt were doing.

"Uh, Slippy, this…..this….."

"This isn't what it looks like."

Slippy put both his hands on his cheeks and exclaimed "OH MY GOODNESS!"

Slippy than ran away.

"Ah, fuck!" Katt said.

"You know, he's a great guy "Falco said. "But he can sure be a pain in the neck!"

Slippy was in the main headquarters when he saw Fox and Peppy talking. They must've been talking about a status report or something, and they looked busy. Slippy then looked at Rob, who was not busy.

"Rob! Rob! I think Falco and Katt were doing something in the shower! They were both naked and kissing!"

Rob seemed to laugh and said "Well, you see son, when a man and a woman love each other VERY VERY VERY much, they…."

And Rob explained the reproductive cycle to Slippy, who was new to all of this.

Slippy than ran back to where Falco and Katt were.

Falco and Katt were walking out of the bathroom, both in a bathroom robe, and met Slippy in the hallway.

"Ok, look. Rob told me everything and he said that you guys like each other a lot! He said I shouldn't tell any one because he said you guys would kill me! I promise I won't tell, just don't kill me!"

"Wow, you know what's good for you." Falco said as he patted Slippy sarcastically on the head.

Falco and Katt were now in Falco's room, lying in bed. Katt was giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, today has been a crazy day." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey Fal, I'll be going in about an hour, is that okay?"

Falco laughed. "Yay, I'm free!"

Katt playfully hit him on the hand. "You better take that back!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry."

"Huh, you know what's good for you."

They both nuzzled each other.

An hour later, it was time for Katt to go. Falco walked her to her aircraft.

"Hey, maybe this Monday we can watch Wand of Gamaleon at the movies and have some dinner?" Katt asked.

"Sure"

Katt giggled. Few people know this, but Falco is VERY ticklish, almost like how a baby is ticklish.

Katt knew this. Falco nearly gasped when he saw her pink hand go under his neck.

"Ok, stop."

She didn't listen and went for under his arm and his stomach.

Falco was hopelessly at a disadvantage because she had surprised him. But he knew he would get her. He went for under her neck. She backed off, laughing, and then started tickling him again. Falco was ready to tickle her again, but he missed her neck. He ended up touching her breasts. When Falco saw what he had done, he blushed. Katt also blushed.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"It's fine, really."

Katt then went into her aircraft.

"So, we're on for Monday?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

He then saw her pink aircraft go into space, towards the blue planet, Corneria. Falco smiled, and headed back to his room. When he arrived at his room, he saw something on his bed. It was a small box of chocolates. Few people know this, but Falco LOVES chocolates, and can't resist a box of them. On it was written "To Fal". He then opened it, and was surprised to see that there was only one chocolate left, the others gone. He also saw a small paper. He opened the paper, and saw a note, The note read like this.

"Dear Falco

Sorry I ate all the chocolates. I know how much you love chocolate but you know how much I do too, and, well, I couldn't control myself. I left you your favorite chocolate though. Hope you like!

~ Katt"

Falco put the last piece of chocolate into his mouth. Caramel. He loved caramel.

Falco layed down on his bed and said to himself

"Life is good."


	5. Chapter 5

Falco and Katt chapter 5

It was Monday, the day that Falco had agreed to take Katt to a movie and dinner. When he picked her up, she wore the same, pink dress she wore at the bar. They were going to see Wand of Gamaleon, which is "supposed" to be better than Faces OF Evil. The movie, however, was even worse than Faces of Evil. The dialogue was so bad, that it could make a video game nerd angry! After the movie, Falco took Katt to a very fancy restaurant. After that, Falco paid the bill (much to Katt's protesting) and headed back to her place. That's when something happened.

Around that area, there were reports of a rapist on the loose. This rapist's name was Douglas Jay, who was a bear. When he saw Katt walking on a nearby sidewalk, it was too much of an opportunity to pass up. He slowly came behind the two, and then pushed Falco away and grabbed Katt.

Katt screamed as Douglas grabbed her.

Falco got back on his feet and approached Douglas.

"Let her go."

Douglas laughed and pulled out a small, 9mm handgun.

"Looks like someone wants to be a big hero, huh?"

"Falco, run away!"

Falco looked at Katt in the eye. "I just can't do that. I can't leave you like this."

He turned to Douglas.

"Let her go, now!"

Douglas laughed.

There was a loud "BOOM" sound, and the next thing she knew, Katt saw Falco on the floor, holding his arm as it bled on the floor. She fell to the floor and wept over Falco.

"Falco…Falco…."

She felt a barrel of a gun on her head.

"Let's do this quick and maybe your hero boyfriend might live….." He laughed. "I doubt that little pussy will though."

"You….."

"Fucking….."

"You trying to say something, you pretty ass bitch?"

"ASSHOLE!"

The next thing Douglas knew, his eyes were being mutilated by Katt. The "pretty ass bitch" he saw earlier was no longer there. All he saw was the feline, who was hissing at him, and trying to sink her teeth into his throut.

Douglas was able to get her off, but as he ran away, his eyes were leaking and he could barely see. That's when he blindly fell through a nearby sewage hole that was open to his death.

As Katt regained normal thought, she saw Falco, who was on the floor, barely moving.

She dialed the Police and told them the situation, barely able to keep herself from crying like a baby.

As the paramedics arrived, she was on Falco, sobbing uncontrollably.

She got into the ambulance with the medics and whispered to Falco…..

"Falco….Falco…."

Falco made a groaning noise.

"Falco, please, don't leave me."

Falco wasn't moving.

"I can't live without you…"

Still, he didn't stir.

"I love you."

As Falco woke up, he found himself in a small, white room.

He tried to recollect his thoughts. He remembered that crazy guy with the gun, Katt screaming, and….

"Ow!"

He saw a cast on his right shoulder, where the bullet hit.

He then saw Fox, Slippy, Peppy, Rob, and Katt, standing at the other side of the room.

"Oh, hey guys…"

Fox was going to say "Falco, are you okay?" but Katt interrupted him by cutting through the group, towards Falco and cryed "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

She buried her face into his chest, and hugged him tightly. He blushed.

"Uh…."

Fox started grinning and gave him a thumbs up. Falco returned this by giving him the middle finger.

"Falco, you're a hero now." Slippy said.

"What?"

"Everyone knows what you did! There's a news report of what you did and everything. Everyone's impressed!"

Falco couldn't believe it. Katt was done hugging him and said "I was so worried!". She nearly broke into tears. She looked back at everyone else.

"Can you give us some time alone?"

"Sure."

Fox, Slippy, Peppy, and Rob walked out.

Falco looked up at Katt.

"Katt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

She started tearing up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't told you to take that shortcut to my place, you wouldn't be here!"

"Katt, how can you think that? What happened was just bad luck. It's not your fault."

"You're not mad at me?"

"How can I be?"

Katt hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

They both kissed. A long one. Just like the first time.


	6. Bonus chapter

Falco and Katt Bonus chapter

This new chapter will contain some deleted scenes. You might get a little bored by the end, but you're not paying to read this, so don't complain.

Deleted scene one: THEY KNOW!

(This scene takes place after Falco says hi to everyone in chapter 2.)

Fox looked, puzzled, at Falco.

"Hey Falco, why are you so happy today? You get laid or something?"

Falco nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uh…Uh…"

Fox looked at Falco, then, when he saw how in denial Falco was, his jaw dropped.

"You…..You really got…got laid?"

"Shut up!"

"Who?"

Fox then started laughing.

"Katt?"

Falco was boiling in anger at this point.

"Just shut up, please."

He covered his face, which was now red.

"Don't worry Fal, I won't tell anyone."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Falco was relieved.

"By the way, can you tell me how it felt?"

Falco soon turned red again.

He laughed.

"It was great!"

Deleted scene 2: A more detailed sex scene.

(At first, I wanted to detail the sex scene between Falco and Katt in chapter 1, but decided against it since it is kind of weird to picture animals doing it, even if they are human like. But, to say the truth, if you forget the fact that Falco and Katt are animal people, it's pretty good!)

"It gets lonely in here"

That was she said. Falco got the hint.

He found himself heading towards her, into her bedroom. They started giggling at what was about to happen. He saw Katt first take her shoes off, then the dress slipped off, revealing a bra and panties. His erection was already 5 inches. He then saw her remove the bra, then the panties. Falco thought his eyes would just melt. His turn. He removed all his clothing, a bit faster than she did, so it was less dramatic. Katt giggled at his now 8 inch erection.

"So…." Falco said casually.

"So…." Katt replied.

Falco then found himself on the bed, Katt underneath him. His erected manhood was just about to enter her. As it did, both felt a wave of pleasure. Katt moaned. Falco kissed her on her lips, then her neck. When he came to kiss her again on the lips, her tongue caressed his. He felt her feet slowly caressing his. Having a slight attraction to women's feet, his erection pulsed uncontrollably.

He then felt it coming. His fluid. It started to pass down his penis and soon, it flooded into her. Katt moaned rather loudly and they both climaxed together. Falco kissed her as her foot continued rubbing against his foot.

He then got off of her.

She was soon panting.

"That was….That was…."

"…Amazing?"

She giggled as her hand passed over his penis.

"Yeah."

Well, those are all of the deleted scenes of my series. Hope you enjoyed them!


	7. Epilogue

Falco and Katt epilogue

Falco knocked on the door to Katt's apartment. He heard her footsteps on the other side of the door, and then, he was standing in front of her.

"Just a sec, I'm almost ready."

She was again wearing that pink dress that never failed to get Falco to look at her.

She was getting ready in her bathroom, combing her hair. Falco stood there with her, happily watching her get ready.

"Done."

He took a good look at her. She looked outstanding in her pink dress. She always managed to look good in anything, but in that dress, asking him to keep his eyes off was too much to ask of him. Luckily, she loved it when Falco looked at her like that.

"I got you something."

Katt looked surprised at him. He pulled out a box of chocolates.

"Fal, you didn't need to-"

That's when she opened it. There was only one piece left, the rest were gone. Falco, now putting on a fake girl voice, said "Sorry, I couldn't control myself."

Katt playfully hit him on his chest.

"Shut up. You're such an ass."

Both of them laughed.

They then started heading out. They were going to go to the bar where it all started. Falco himself had purchased a new suit for the occasion. They were going to meet Fox and Peppy there too. Falco didn't know why Fox had invited him AND Katt with him and Peppy. After that night though, he knew why.

Fox had asked him to pick up Katt, since the bar and Katt's apartment are just a walk away. They passed by the area that Katt had almost been raped by that Douglas guy if Falco hadn't stood up for her. A year ago. She expressed obvious signs of worry.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

He put his arm around her. She got very close after this, and held his hand, like if she were a baby. She seemed to be relieved.

Ever since those events that were told in the last chapters, Falco and Katt never really got into a relationship, they both wanted to just be "friends".

But the attraction for one another was too great to be "friends", which was what everyone told them.

They didn't listen.

They both walked in the dimly lit bar, and saw Fox and Peppy at a table.

They both sat down with Fox and Peppy. They greeted them and soon, after a good twenty minutes, they were all in a conversation. That's when Fox's motive for inviting Falco and Katt became evident.

At the bar, every Tuesday is "Dance night". There's a rather large section of the bar without furniture or anything, that's devoted just to "Dance night". The event was soon starting. Fox and Falco were in a conversation when Fox looked at the people getting up to dance and asked "Why don't the two of you dance?"

"WHAT?" Falco couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, you know, you guys ARE a couple."

"Uh, no, we're just friends!" Falco was getting red again.

"Come on Fal, I wouldn't mind."

"Katt, not you too!", Falco thought.

"I'm not really a dancer though."

"That's ok, I'll teach you."

Falco looked at Fox, who had an evil smile. In his mind, Falco was cursing out Fox, but in real life, he only gave Fox a rather disturbing look in the eye.

"You two have fun now!"

"!"

"We will!"

Falco was starting to get VERY nervous. He'd never danced with ANYONE before, not in his entire life. And here he is, dancing with his best friend, all because his other best friend wanted to be a pain in the ass.

Is this the best day of his life, or the worst?

That's when the music started. Everyone else there who was dancing where holding their partners around her waist, and that partner held her hands around his neck.

Great, Falco thought.

He waited for Katt to put her arms around his neck, which she did. He then put his arms around her waist. She giggled.

That's when the song was played. The DJ at the bar takes requests for songs, then says the name of whoever requested it before it plays, and the song chosen was "I guess that's why they call it the blues", by Elton John. The DJ said the name of who picked the song, Fox Mccloud. When Falco heard this, he looked at Fox, who was at the table, faraway. Fox gave him a thumbs up, which Falco returned with a middle finger.

That's when the lyrics to the song came in. Everyone started dancing to it. Falco was a little hesitant at first, but then eased into it when Katt started dancing.

Don't wish it away.  
>Don't look at it like it's forever.<br>Between you and me I could honestly say  
>That things can only get better<p>

Katt smiled at Falco. Falco smiled back. She started giggling.

And while I'm away  
>Dust out the demons inside<br>And it won't be long before you and me run  
>To the place in our hearts where we hide<p>

Katt was staring into Falco's eyes. Falco was getting creeped out by this. His heart was already beating three times it's normal speed, and with Katt looking at him like that, it just enhanced it.

And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
>Time on my hands could be time spent with you<br>Laughing like children, living like lovers  
>Rolling like thunder under the covers<p>

Katt giggled at the last lyric.

"Well, the first time, you weren't exactly "thunder".

"Shut up."

She giggled again and rested her head on his shoulder. Falco looked down at her. She looked so peaceful.

Falco smiled at her.

Falco, as you probably know already, has a lot of secrets. His huge soft side, his love for chocolate, how ticklish he is, all those things are things most of his friends didn't know. He has a lot of friends who know him as Falco, the Loner. Fox knew, Slippy knew, Peppy knew, everyone that Falco knew, knew him as the loner. But there was only one person who knew him one hundred percent, inside and out, and all his secrets.

It was Katt.

And I guess that's why they call it the blues.


	8. Bonus chapter 2

Falco and Katt extra scene

This second part of my Epilogue was unplanned, but I had an idea of a scene between Katt and Falco and it's a very powerful scene, Falco breaks down and reveals a traumatic childhood. Hope you enjoy! (I promise this will be the last chapter I upload, it's just I'm having the exact opposite of writer's block here.)

The Star Fox team was having a celebration on the Great Fox. They were celebrating the one year anniversary of defeating Andross. Fox was especially happy during this, and he invited everyone he knew to join. When Falco saw a pink aircraft coming toward the ship through a window, he rolled his eyes.

She came from the elevator that led from the docking bay into the main quarters. She looked at him with a flirty smile.

It was a few hours until the party was over. When it was, Katt asked Fox "Can I stay here for tonight?"

Fox laughed. "Sure, there's a lot of extra rooms around here, you can take any of them."

He saw Falco walking towards his room.

"Or, you can Falco can share!"

Falco's heart picked up it's pace immediately.

"Uh, fuck you Fox!"

Fox just laughed and went to his room.

About thirty minutes past when Falco tried to go to sleep. He sometimes had trouble falling asleep when he had a lot on his mind. He was thinking about what he should do with his life, and his traumatic childhood and things like that. As soon as Katt crossed his mind, there was a little knock on his door.

"Uh, come in." He said, hoping it wasn't Katt, with just a little part of him hoping it would be.

It was.

She came into his room and sat on his bed.

I can't sleep, are you having trouble too?" He asked.

"No, but where I'm sleeping, it's cold there and, well, Fox did say we can share." Her voice was getting more and more seductive every second.

"Umm, if you want to." Falco didn't really know what to say to her.

Katt giggled and got into bed with him. Falco was at the far end of the bed. "Why are you so far away?" She asked.

"I want to give you room."

"You're just nervous I'm here aren't you?"

No answer.

"Do you feel uneasy when I'm here?"

No answer.

She out puppy dog eyes, which Falco knew as a sign she would guilt trip him.

"I guess if you don't want me here, I'll go."

She got up rather quickly. Falco nearly panicked. He grabbed her arm with surprising speed and said "No! Don't leave me!"

She smiled when he did this. Falco started blushing.

"So, you admit it then."

She got back into bed.

"Look Katt, you're my friend, I like company."

"Stop making excuses and snuggle with me."

Falco nearly fainted when she buried her face into his chest. Since he slept wearing ONLY boxers, it was rather unusual for her to be doing that.

They soon started talking, like how they did whenever they were together. Fox came up into their subject. They were saying how Katt knew a friend named Miyu who was flaky and would have loved to meet Fox, but how she cancels dates a lot because she's very busy lately, and how Fox always dates bland and boring women who seem to not even be on his side. Falco said that Fox dated a girl named Fara once and that she was just using him for attention, so she can brag how she knows the slayer of Andross.

"What a bitch." Katt said.

"Yeah."

That's when Falco saw something. He noticed that he was talking infront of her, without having to turn his head. He saw why. Katt was laying on top of him!

"Uh, Katt, can you get off?"

He felt an erection forming. She felt it too.

"Sweety, you get hard in like, two seconds."

Falco blushed.

"Tell me a secret." Katt whispered.

"What?"

"I'll tell you one." She said in a rather seductive voice.

"This one time, my friends said that they knew a guy I would love to date. His name was Panther, I think. I thought he was a sweet guy, like you, but…"

She stalled.

"…..he was a total asshole. He had this obsession with roses, and he talked in a funny accent that was trying to be seductive. Then, when I got up to go, he grabbed my ass!"

"What did you do? Slap him?"

"Slap him? I punched him and knocked out a tooth. When I did that, he cried and ran away, like a little bitch!"

Katt looked at Falco. She didn't look very happy remembering that. Her ears were not up high like they usually were, they were flat.

"You have anything you want to tell me?"

"Um, yeah."

Falco stalled. "Remember when we got attacked by that rapist last year?"

"And how you saved me?"

"Shut up. Well, you see, you think you owe me one right now right? You don't."

He looked at her dead in the eye. Katt saw tears welling up in his.

"What happened?"

"Well, when I was a kid, my father would….."

Falco was starting to cry.

"…he would beat my mother and I. Especially mother. I didn't even know why. I tried to tell him to stop, I begged him even, and he would just keep hitting me."

Falco was sobbing.

"One day, I think I was like sixteen, and I found where my father kept his handgun. I took it to my room and I put it to my head, I just couldn't take it anymore."

He looked at Katt again. He laughed quietly.

"I heard my cellphone ringing. It was you. When I picked it up and heard your voice, I just couldn't do it."

He hugged Katt rather hard.

"I owed you all these years."

Katt was speechless. "Falco, you didn't need to tell me that, I hate seeing you in so much pain."

"I had to."

Katt looked at Falco. He wasn't crying anymore, he was just sniffling. She hugged him.

They fell asleep together.


End file.
